Eyedrops
by Suffering Angel
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Teddy/Billy - Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 25 - Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

* * *

**_Eyedrops_**

If you asked him, Billy wouldn't be able to tell you if he liked blue eyes, or just Teddy's. The color stood out somehow against the teen's slightly tanned skin, and shone through whenever his blond hair fell over his eyes.  
Billy loved gazing into those eyes, and always thought he understood better why people referred to the eyes as pools, or windows. Every time their eyes met, Billy thought he could see more, deeper, and less than things he didn't see before, he kept seeing more and more of what he already knew was there. More warmth, more compassion and care. That view was usually accompanied by the subtlest of wrinkles in the corners of Teddy's eyes, as Billy learned that more often than not, whenever he looked at Teddy, as though on instinct - Teddy smiled back.  
It was a heartwarming experience, and whenever their eyes met for long, Billy was taken over by a sense of content and peace, a one of a kind sensation he only got when he was with Teddy. It made him only all too eager to repeat the experience whenever he could.

Teddy hardly objected to that. He enjoyed the experience just as much, even if in a slightly different way. For one, it made him no longer think brown was a boring eye-color. Then again, it could've been just Billy, as Teddy was certain the guy had a unique eye color that was all his own. Or was it the look in his eyes that painted them differently?  
Teddy liked looking at Billy's eyes even when they weren't looking at him. There was so much taking place behind the brown orbs, Teddy had a hard time keeping up sometimes. The mage's complex, sometimes tangled thought process shone through brightly, and Teddy loved following it, even if it sometimes derailed painfully.  
Teddy also adored when Billy used his powers, be it casting powerful spells that painted his entire eyes bright blue, or the weaker enchantments, that left the glow buried deep in those russet orbs, giving Billy a rather mystical look.  
But most of all, Teddy loved it when Billy looked at him, and their eyes met. Billy often seemed as though he was caught in the act when it happened, and Teddy could see everything that ever plagued Billy's mind - the doubt, the uneasiness, the self-esteem that could suddenly just plummet to the ground. It always made Teddy want to hold Billy, embrace him tightly, and make sure he never felt any of that ever again.  
Only then it would all melt away, and Teddy was rewarded with the view of everything that was good, and pure, and beautiful about this person called William Kaplan.

It was true right then, too, and Teddy reached a hand to gently push the black strands aside from Billy's forehead. He frowned the next moment, though, quite disapproving of the look Billy gave him next.

"You can give me that beaten-puppy look all you want, Kaplan. This-" Teddy growled and held up the small bottle of eye-drops. "Is still going in your eyes."

"But it stings like hell!" Billy whined and scrunched his nose. Teddy's free hand was still gripping him by the shoulder, keeping him seated in the chair in his room.

"Then next time, don't scratch them until they get all red and puffy like this." The blond berated and uncapped the bottle. "C'mon, Bee, sooner we're done with it, sooner you can curl up against me, whining to your heart's content."

"Why does that sound _so_ goo-ooooOOH FUDGE!" Billy hissed as the drops fell into his eye, making him shut the both of them tightly.

"It's because I'm such a huggable, cuddly Teddy-bear." Teddy cooed and ran his thumb under Billy's eye until the mage opened the one still untreated.

"You are, really- oh someone _kill_ _me now_." Billy whined when the treatment was over, and he was left to stare up at the ceiling with closed eyes.

Teddy placed the closed bottle on the desk before he pulled Billy against him burying the mage's face in his stomach.  
"There we go, I'm so _proud_ of you~"

"Less baby-talk, more cuddling, Altman."

Teddy snickered and pulled Billy to his feet. He then held him close, letting Billy rest his head against Teddy's broad shoulder.  
"You know? I think I can do that."


End file.
